Premières fois
by Cinnam
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les premières fois
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour! Voici un recueil de drabbles répondant à un petit défi entre amis de La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons: un recueil de drabbles sur les premières fois.

Amusez vous bien

* * *

 **La première fois qu'Hermione est entrée à "Fleury et Bott"**

La première fois qu'Hermione est entrée à «Fleury et Bott» elle avait onze ans. Elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard quelques jours auparavant et achetait ses fournitures scolaires. Entre les devantures toutes plus étranges que les autres de l'Allée de Traverse, elle avait déniché cette librairie. Ayant parcouru tous les rayons, elle se présenta à la caisse avec une pile conséquente de grimoires sur les bras. Elle avait sorti quelques livres sterling quand la marchande annonça: «Ça vous fera cinq Gallions et trois Mornilles!

\- Pardon?!»

Bienvenue dans le monde sorcier Hermione! Et il n'a pas fini de t'étonner…


	2. Chapter 2

**La première fois que Luna Lovegood vit un Ronflak Cornu**

La première fois que Luna Lovegood vit un Ronflak Cornu, c'était au cours d'une expédition en Suède avec son père. Xénophilius Lovegood avait en effet pour projet un numéro spécial du Chicaneur consacré à ces créatures. Donc, la première fois que Luna vit un Ronflak Cornu, elle portait ses Lorgnospectres. Et heureusement pour elle car seuls les Joncheruines qui embrouillaient l'esprit de la créature lui avaient permis de la remarquer tant son pelage se fondait dans la nature environnante. Soudain, le Ronflak aperçut la jeune fille et s'enfuit, perdant dans sa précipitation une corne qu'elle ramassa.


	3. Chapter 3

**La première fois que Fred (ou Georges) Weasley créa une explosion**

La première fois que Fred (ou Georges) Weasley fit exploser un objet, il était en cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. Il s'était amusé avec Georges (ou Fred) à mélanger dans leur chaudron tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé des racines de mandragore au parchemin en passant par la moisissure recouvrant les cachots. Le professeur s'approcha et détailla la potion obtenue. Soudain, alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, désespéré d'inculquer quelques bases à ses élèves, le chaudron explosa à la figure du professeur, le recouvrant d'une matière verdâtre.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé leur vocation.


	4. Chapter 4

**La première fois que Dean Thomas fit de la magie**

La première fois que Dean Thomas fit de la magie était un mercredi. Comme chaque semaine, le petit garçon allait à son entrainement de foot dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour intégrer les Hammers. Il fit un signe de la main à sa mère qui le regardait dans les tribunes. Soudain on cria : « Dean ! Attention ! ». Il n'eut que le temps de voir le ballon qui lui arrivait dessus à toute vitesse. Dean se protégea la tête de ses bras en attendant le coup qui n'arriva pas. Les regards présents se tournèrent vers l'endroit où le ballon avait subitement disparu. Comme par magie.


	5. Chapter 5

**La première fois qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore mangea un bonbon au citron**

La première fois qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore mangea un bonbon au citron était un jour pluvieux. Le sorcier, alors professeur de métamorphose avait décidé de se changer les idées en visitant une confiserie moldue. Depuis toujours il avait conservé une passion pour les sucreries ; c'est pourquoi, après avoir goûté toutes les sortes de bonbons que le monde sorcier avait pu créer, il se retrouvait maintenant à tester les créations moldues. Dans la boutique, le slogan « Goûtez le citron, c'est magique ! » avait tout de suite capté son attention. Et c'est ainsi qu'il était ressorti de la confiserie avec les bonbons qui deviendraient ses sucreries fétiches.


	6. Chapter 6

**La première fois que Lucius Malfoy vit un lama :**

La première fois que Lucius Malfoy vit un lama il n'était pas encore asservi à Voldemort. Le jeune homme flânait dans son immense jardin quand il tomba nez à nez avec un lama échappé d'un cirque moldu. Une fois la stupeur passée, il fit de grands gestes pour faire fuir l'animal. Or celui-ci, contre toute attente, ne fuit pas mais lui cracha un long jet de salive à la figure. Le blond se pétrifia, sous le charme. Avec quel air hautain le lama regardait Lucius ! Quel mépris dans son rictus ! Avec quelle classe il crachait son dédain !


End file.
